The class of polymers of carbon monoxide and olefin(s) has been known in the art for some time. Brubaker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,286, produced such polymers of relatively low carbon monoxide content in the presence of free radical initiators, e.g., peroxy compounds. U.K. 1,081,304 produced similar polymers of higher carbon monoxide content in the presence of alkylphosphine complexes of palladium. Nozaki extended the reaction to produce linear alternating polymers in the presence of arylphosphine complexes of palladium moieties and certain inert solvents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,412.
More recently, the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon has become of greater interest in part because of the greater availability of the polymers. More recent general processes for the production of such polymers, now becoming known as polyketone polymers or polyketones, are illustrated by a number of published European Patent Applications including 121,965, 181,014, 213,671, and 257,663. The process generally involves the use of a catalyst formed from a Group VIII metal selected from palladium, cobalt or nickel, the anion of a non-hydrohalogenic acid having a pKa below about 6, preferably below 2, and a bidentate ligand containing phosphorous, arsenic, antimony or nitrogen.
The resulting polymers are relatively high molecular weight materials having established utility as premium thermoplastics which are processed by methods which are conventionally employed for thermoplastics into a variety of shaped articles such as containers for food and drink. Although the properties of the polyketone polymers are desirable for many applications, it is useful on occasion to modify the properties of the polyketone polymers. It would be desirable to retain the most useful properties of the polyketone polymers and yet improve other properties. These objects are often accomplished by the provision of a polymer blend.